Justice League Accounts Flash: Flash's Secret Sister
by Adwen Indigo
Summary: This is based on the Justice League TV series. Wally West helps his mom clean out the attic, but his eyes see the forbidden. Flash finds out that 16 years ago a little girl was born- his sister; she was kidnapped soon after birth and then went missing. Now, as Flash picks up a trail older than 15 years, he begins to wonder if he can ever find his "Secret Sister".
1. Chapter 1

Justice League Accounts: Flash's Secret Sister

Part 1

Flash watched as the tornado was whirling over the landscape, pulling trees out by the roots. Right then, it was headed for a house. Flash wasn't worried; he'd already checked it twice, but then maybe he ought to check it again just in case. The door had already been torn off and he whizzed through the house a little slower than he had done before to make sure he would not look over anything.

No one; he looked out the window. The tornado was rapidly approaching. _Oh, boy! I'd better get outta here pronto!_ But then he saw in the tree next to the house was a little boy clinging to the branches. Flash jumped out the window and proceeded to climb the tree. He grabbed the kid by the waist with his right arm and was about to make his way back down when he felt like he was being sucked up by a vacuum cleaner. Flash desperately clung to the branch, he heard a snap, he lost his foothold, but he still held on tight to the boy and the branch. Then he realized it was useless to keep holding the branch- because the snap he heard was the branch breaking off the tree! He let it go.

They were being whirled around in blinding dizzy circles; something crashed into Flash's right shoulder. He yelped in pain, but he held the boy tighter. _If only I had a foothold!_ Flash held the boy in front of himself and tightened his grip using both hands. He started summersaulting in the opposite direction of the tornado. Pretty soon, he looked like a huge rolling red ball. The tornado began to slow, and then it stopped altogether.

Flash ceased to summersault as they fell through the 2 stories of air; he landed on his rear and the boy squashed his stomach- but they were alright. They were alive.

A chaser van drove up and a man jumped out of the passenger side before the driver put it in park, "What did you do to the tornado?!"

"I stopped it."

"How on earth am I supposed to chase a tornado when there isn't one!?" the man gave Flash a dirty look, "Thanks a lot!" his tone of voice indicated that he meant the exact opposite.

Now Flash was angry, "You're right, I'm sorry! I should have let this little boy and myself die instead, right?" he yelled sarcastically. He stood up, placing the boy on his feet, "Let's find your family, Kid. Wanna ride piggy-back?" He nodded, and they left the scene before the jerk could say anything else stupid and inconsiderate.

Soon, the boy was back with his family who were overjoyed that he was safe; there were rounds of thank-you's and a few hugs, "Bye guys! I gotta go now!" They waved as he zoomed away.

Back at the Hall of Justice, Flash reported all that happened to Batman and Green Lantern, or GL as Flash liked to call him, "And the tornado chaser was actually mad at you?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Flash laughed, "Well, it all turned out good; so what's my next job?"

Batman glanced at the computer monitor, "Actually, there's nothing else. Nothing else that's been reported anyway," his voice held all the seriousness in the world.

"Aww, c'mon! There must be something I can do!"

GL answered, "Naw, go on home. Go help your mom clean out her attic like you've been saying you would," he laughed.

Flash shared in the laughter, "That's just it; I don't want to!"

After a few more promptings, Flash went back home to Central City via the teleport. Now out on the sidewalk, Flash (or Wally West now) stretched his arms upward; it was good to be home. He walked along until he got to his mother's house. He went around to the back to use the back-door. He rushed behind his mom, and put his hands over her eyes, "Guess who?" Wally said in a ridiculous cartoony voice.

"Well, let me see. I know you couldn't be Wally, could you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then you must be Bugs Bunny, right?"

"No, but close enough!" his voice had returned to normal, "Hey, Mom."

She turned around to give him a hug, "What're you doin' here?"

"Is today a good day to clean out the attic?"

"Come to think of it, it is! Do you want to get started now?"

"Yeah, but could I eat something first?"

"That appetite of yours! Make yourself a sandwich; you can do it a lot faster than I can. I'm heading on up," Wally nodded; he made himself 4 dozen sandwiches, put them on a big tray, and carried them up to the attic. Wally ate 5 of them on the way up and still beat his mom to the ladder.  
>They began digging through boxes, reminiscing over junk, and trying to decide what to throw away (and Wally ate sandwiches while he looked). He came upon a box with some of his old baby toys. He found an envelope addressed to his parents with newspaper letters pasted all over the front; there was no return address. It had apparently already been opened, so Wally decided that it wouldn't hurt to read it. He opened it up to reveal more news-clipped lettering.<p>

It read: "Mr. & Mrs. West, we have your daughter. If you give us $2000, we will return her to you. Use $10's & $20's. This Saturday, place the money behind a lose brick on the east side of the Vaccaro's Bar. If you notify the police, or do not give us the money this Saturday- she will DIE." The date in the corner went all the way back to when Wally was 9 years old.

"Mom, what's this?" Wally held up the incriminating note.

"Um, that was just a prank note. That's all," she shrugged her shoulders and returned to her box.

At lightning speed, he picked up another piece of paper, and with a glance he could see that it was a birth certificate, "And I suppose this is a forgery?" his statement was well laced with sarcasm.

She lowered her head and didn't say anything. Wally used a gentler tone, "Why didn't you and Dad tell me?"

His mother sniffed, "I wish your father was here; he could tell you so much better," She sighed, "She was kidnapped while she was still at the hospital. When we got back home, that ransom note arrived. We were so worried. You were just 9; we didn't want to have you anxious and upset. You might accidentally tell someone what was going on."

"What did y'all do?"

"We told the police. Everything turned out pretty well; they waited for the kidnappers to pick up the money, and then the police ambushed these two men, but then one of them got away and told the rest what had happened. Later, the police found out that it was a gang of 5- 6 members, not counting the one's they had caught. They had left our baby in the care of a shady family by the name of Gargo. Once the gang found out the jig was up they went to the Gargo's house to- to kill them. There were no signs of any bodies- but the place didn't look pretty," she paused a moment, "After it was all over, we still decided that it was not a good idea to tell you; it would have just caused you pain and grief."

Flash looked up thoughtfully, "But there weren't any bodies found?"

"That's right."

Wally stood up, "I'm going to try to track down this 'Gargo' family. Maybe nobody died," he turned to go down the ladder.

"But, Wally, what about the attic?"

"Well, we got a lot done; we could finish it up another time, right?"

His Mom smiled, "Right, but take that empty tray back down with you!"

"Right!" grabbing up the tray he skyrocketed down to the kitchen, set it in the sink, and out the door. He did slow down to a normal pace once he was in plain view.

Mrs. West looked out the window. _Maybe my little girl is still alive… And maybe Wally can find her._


	2. Chapter 2

Justice League Accounts; Flash: Flash's Secret Sister

Part 2

Wally just left from the police station; he slid into his car and rested his hands on the wheel. He had picked up all the information he could on "The West Kidnapping Case." The good news: so far, he had found a good bit of info regarding the fact that most of the gang members had been caught (he might be able to question them), the Gargo's had lived in a bad part of town, and he currently had their address. The bad news: the building was knocked down, and some of the bigger gang members died (the ones that were in prison at least). The lesser ones wouldn't be able to give Wally the juicy knowledge he needed. He raked his fingers through his red hair; this was tough, but- hey- he was a forensic scientist! _I can do this!_

The last people to have probably seen- what was her name? Wally pulled out the birth certificate: Arora Wynne West. Okay, so the last people to have seen Arora are the Gargo's; they are missing. The last people to have seen the Gargo's are the kidnappers. Hmm, what if there was a phone call? Or maybe the Gargo's neighbors could have seen them! So far, those are his only two leads: a maybe-phone-call and definitely neighbors. Wally decided to search for the neighbors; it held a lot more promise. But where would he start?

Wally began listing options in his head. With the Gargo's address written down on a piece of paper inside his shirt pocket, he knew what the neighbors address would be. It was just pure bad luck that he couldn't just drive down there and talk to them- those buildings had been knocked down, too. He was going to have to go to the library and check the house listings, or old phone-books, or whatever! He needed those names! Once he found the names then he'd have to make a search for wherever it was there were living now.

Wally sighed; it was horrible trying to follow a trail that was 16 years old! But it would be worth it in the end if he only knew. He questioned himself, _Why do I want to know so bad? Why do I want to dig up the past? If she is alive, then maybe she's happy where she is right now, and I could ruin it for her by trying to take her away from that… But I NEED to know. After all these years, I just found out that I had this sister that I never knew about. All of that lost time and I just want to see her just once- if she's alive..._

The Scarlet Speedster turned on the ignition and drove over to the library. Once inside, he went over to the help desk, "Can you help me?"

"That's what I'm here for!" said the smart-looking young woman cheerfully, "What is it you need help with?"

"Well- uh- I'm trying to look up these people that used to live here in Central City."

"Right. Address?" Wally showed her the piece of paper, "The people I'm looking for lived on either side of this house."

The librarian looked at him funny, "You don't know the address, but you have the address that goes between the 2 houses?" Wally nodded sheepishly.

"I'll just take a look at some maps…" she turned to walk away.

"You'll have to get some outdated ones," Wally called after her.

"Why's that?"

"Because the houses are knocked down now."

"Which year of maps should I be looking at?"

"Um- about 15 years ago."

"Right, and what are their names?"

Wally felt his face turn red, "I don't know."

She raised an eyebrow, "Alright," she nodded resolutely and stalked off to the back. Wally stood there a moment; what now? He wasn't sure, so her decided to pace around until she got back. It took a lot of will-power to not go speeding around. After a few minutes more, Wally become impatient; he sat down in a chair completely bored out of his wits.

Only when he lost the circulation in his rear, did the library lady finally came back, "Here are the names of the head of the household's you requested," she handed him a slip of paper with two sets of names: Tony Quindlen and Joshua Brown.

"Thank you; you've helped a great big bunch!"

"Anytime," she smiled.

Wally sat down at one of the computers and typed in Tony Quindlen. The name wasn't as common as Joshua Brown. Wally crossed his fingers hoping that there would only be ONE Tony Quindlen, and that he wasn't dead. Wally fist pumped both hands in the air, "YEEEEESSSS!" A few people stared at him, "Sorry," he said in more of a whisper.

Wally shut off the computer and almost skipped out of the building, but he refrained himself. Once outside, he whistled a happy tune. Not only had he found the right Tony Quindlen, but he still lived in Central City! It might not be so hard after all!

Getting back in his Flash costume, he sped his way over to the address. _I REALLY hope that this family will remember their neighbors, the Gorga's. Should I question them in my Flash costume? I guess so; I'll be more likely to get answers that way._

Flash came to a halt at the front door and knocked. A man with graying hair opened the door. His face lit up with surprise and then faded away into doubt, "Halloween's in October, Buddy."

Flash laughed, "I'm not here for candy! I'm here for answers; I just want to ask a few questions."

The man shrugged, "Ask away."

"About 15 years ago, you lived in another part of town. A worse part; remember?"

"Yup."

"And you had a neighboring family named Gorga, right?"

Tony raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, that's right."

Flash felt excitement well up within him, "When was the last time you saw them?"

"Actually, my wife is the last one to have seen them; when I got back home from work she told me the Gorga's had left in a big hurry."

"Did they say anything about where they were going?"

"Nope."

"Is there anything else you could tell me about them?"

"Would a picture of Mr. Mrs. Gorga help?"

Flash's jaw dropped, "You have a picture of them?!"

"Sure do. Let me get it," he left and then returned in a moment, "Here ya go."

"Thank you. Mr. Quindlen. You've helped me more than you know!"

"Anything for a hero."

"You are the hero!" Then Flash zipped away.


	3. Chapter 3

Justice League Accounts; Flash: Flash's Secret Sister

Part 3

Flash tumbled into bed, stuffing his face in his pillow. Then frustrated, he yelled out and threw his pillow up against his one-room apartment's wall, "I couldn't find ANYTHING on the Gorga's!" he sat up and rested his chin upon his hands. The Gorga's were alive; he knew that now- but they had disappeared like a sandwich. (Well, one of _his_ sandwiches.) The only thing left of them was a picture.

Flash sighed; he was tired. Nonetheless, he flew out of his superhero costume and into his PJ's. He fell backward into bed making the springs groan slightly. _What now? I'm stuck at a dead end. Tomorrow, is Saturday; no work at the police lab, but I should go back to the Hall of Justice. They're going to need my help with something. Besides, if I step away from my "Secret Sister Situation" then when I come back, I'll have a fresh view._

Wally nodded, satisfied that waiting a little while would help him; he closed his eyes. Then he jumped out of bed and grabbed up the phone to call his mom. She would want to know… Wally smiled and set the phone back in the wall. _No, I don't think I will tell her- not yet. I think I'll try to surprise her._ Wally smiled again, and fell back into bed (this time just for fun). He sniffed in deeply of the aroma of sweat coming from his pillow. _Perfect._ He slowly drifted to sleep…

An alarm clock blared from- somewhere. Wally rolled over still asleep; one of the few things he was slow at was waking up. He gradually opened his eyes; rubbing them, he got out of bed and stretched his arms over his head. He was awake now and with a lightning quick reflex, he smashed the "off" button on the clock; that was getting annoying.

Flash got back into his flash costume in a- well, a flash! He zoomed over to his favorite diner to eat a quick breakfast; sure it was more than 5 tray-fulls, but it was still a quick breakfast. Then he ran to the Hall of Justice. All in all, his morning seemed pretty transitory.

Batman sat at a screen at a screen and- without turning around- he said, "Flash."

"Yeah?"

"Two days from now we will be getting a top _secret_ mission from the government. We need a speedster."

"Specifically me, right? Cool, so what's the assignment?

Batman pulled a picture up on the screen, "A research group found this in the remains of an exploded building. The theory is that it came from outer space and landed there."

Flash stared at the picture, "It looks like a green egg… but where's the h-"

"Don't say it."

Flash held up his hands, "Okay, okay."

Superman stepped in the room, "Ham," Batman slapped his forehead while Superman chuckled, "Sorry couldn't resist. I loved _Green Eggs and Ham_ as a kid. So how'd your afternoon go, Flash?"

"Well, I helped my mom clean out the attic, found out I had a sister, which she was kidnapped, and then I did a search."

Batman spun the computer chair around and stared at Flash intently, "How could you not know about this sister of yours?"

"I dunno know; it just never occurred to me. I mean, when mom got all that weight, I thought she was just getting fat, and then she said she was 'just' really sick. So they went to the hospital and when they came back nothing was said except that she wasn't sick anymore," Flash shrugged.

Batman rolled his eyes, "Anyway, the research group believes there's a lifeform inside. There are no positive readings, though. That means if there was a lifeform, it's dead now or just in suspended in animation."

Flash leaned closer to the screen; "Right…" he seemed to be studying the picture, "Two days, right?"

"Right," Batman nodded.

Flash leaned back, smiled, crossed his arms, and then said, "I'll be here."

"You'd better not forget."


End file.
